


Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blackmail, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Leg Irons, MILFs, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strappado, Tickling, Trials, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Saphron and Terra find themselves in handcuffs for their part in the theft of an Atlas airship and the deaths of the relay station technicians no knew were murdered by Adam Taurus. Cordovin attempts to help them by using experimental Atlas technology, but when that fails the two women find themselves sentenced to separate prisons, each wife with their own ordeal to endure.
Relationships: Saphron Cotta-Arc/Original Character(s), Saphron Cotta-Arc/Other(s), Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc/Caroline Cordovin, Terra Cotta-Arc/Original Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 34
Kudos: 16





	Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc - Arrested!

After the chaos of helping her brother and his friends steal an Atlas airship, fighting Commander Cordovin in her Colossus Mech, and then watching the military base fend off a Grimm attack led by a Leviathan, Saphron Cotta-Arc was looking forward to a relaxing day at home with her wife Terra.

Her love had the day off from work as the rest of the staff at the CCT relay station had been found murdered the day of the heist. Capitalizing on the hero worship all of Argus was giving Cordovin for killing the Leviathan and fighting off the Grimm, the Atlas forces had put everything they had into investigating the matter.

It was morbid sure, but given that Terra had been run ragged at work since the Vytal Festival, Saphron was more than willing to look on the bright side. Adrian was at daycare for the rest of the afternoon, so the two of them had the house all to themselves.

At least until a series of knocks sounded at the door.

“Don’t answer it,” Saphron whined. “Let them think no one’s home.”

“If it’s work, I can’t ignore it,” Terra reminded her. “Not even for your adorable face.”

Saphron pouted. “Fine. But the entire kingdom better be falling down if they have to take you away today.”

The two wives shared a quick kiss and made for the door. Terra opened it up and her brown eyes widened behind her red-rimmed glasses.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Cotta-Arc,” Cordovin greeted. The short Atlesian specialist stood on their doorstep both her own guards and a squad of Argus police officers behind her. She nodded at Saphron. “Mrs. Cotta-Arc. May we come in?”

Terra frowned, glancing around at the entourage of law enforcers. “All of you?”

“What’s this about?” Saphron demanded.

“The investigation into the murders of the relay station staff,” Cordovin stated.

“Well come back when you have a search warrant!”

“How dare you insult the great Commander—” one of the Atlas guards began before Cordovin raised a hand and growled at him. The bumbling man swiftly shut up.

One of the Argus police officers raised a signed sheet of official paper. “We do have a search warrant, Mrs. Cotta-Arc. For the house and both your scrolls.”

“The only known criminal activity involving the relay station at the time of the staff’s deaths was the theft of an airship from our base. However, unlike then, I have no desire to barge in and make a mess of things,” Cordovin informed them. “Please cooperate and if all goes well, we can get out of your hair as quickly as possible.”

Saphron frowned, but Terra tapped her on the shoulder and let the officers into the house. “Of course. We mean to fully cooperate.”

“Thank you,” Cordovin said, standing in their front hallway with the lead Argus policemen while the other men searched their home. “Your scrolls please.”

Both Cotta-Arc women handed over their devices, the law officers connecting them to Cordovin’s advanced Atlas military model.

Saphron leaned into her wife’s ear and quietly whispered. “That talk you had with Blake about… you know… is it still on there?”

“You mean the conversation that _never happened_?” Terra hissed back. “No. Obviously I deleted it as soon as it didn’t happen.”

Saphron smiled. “I love you.”

Scrolls made records of all video calls they made for recordkeeping purposes, so having evidence around of Terra instructing Jaune’s friend Blake on how to infiltrate the relay station on the same day the rest of the team was killed, and her responding that it wasn’t her first time bypassing Atlas security, would not look good. Saphron may not have known who had killed those technicians, but she was confident that her brother’s friend wasn’t the one behind it… probably… they were desperate enough to steal an Atlas airship in the first place…

The officers sent to search the house returned and shook their heads. “Nothing, ma’am. Sir.”

The Argus policeman frowned and looked at the Cotta-Arcs, sneering at their wedding rings. “Alright then, nothing on the scrolls, so I guess you two… gal pals… are in the clear.”

Saphron and Terra both glared at the officer. Relationships like theirs weren’t universally tolerated across Remnant, the constant threat of the Grimm made people think forcing as a high a population as possible was a necessity and that led some to think their hatred was justified, but Argus in general was more accepting that Mistral’s capital, at least some much that open remarks like that were not permissible. Even Cordovin and her guards shot the man disgusted looks.

“Alright, boys,” the officer continued. “Pack it up and lets go—”

“One moment, officer,” Cordovin commanded, hitting a few keys on her scroll. “In its technological advancement, Atlas has recently created a more thorough searching program. One that can revive recently deleted calls or data. I’ll just run it now to be sure and prove for all that these two are innocent—”

Saphron and Terra both paled, sharing a terrified look with each other.

“Command Cordovin, wait—”

“ _… don’t worry. This isn’t the first time I’ve infiltrated Atlas security._ ”

“ _Never happened_.”

Cordovin closed the scroll and led all the law officers in a withering glare at the two wives. The Cotta-Arcs’ hearts sank as the reality of their situation came crashing down.

“I recognized the possibility of this the moment I put the timetables together, as well as how you had helped them, Saphron. But I had hoped Ms. Rose’s group, despite their reckless intentions, would not have been such hypocritical savages as to murder innocent Atlas technicians for their goals,” Cordovin said. “Evidently, I was wrong. Take them.”

The Argus policemen leered and snapped his fingers. His uniformed officers came forward, two of them each grabbing Terra and Saphron’s arms.

“Hey!” Saphron shouted fiercely.

“What are you doing?” Terra yelled, far more panicked.

“Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc, you are under arrest for conspiracy, grand theft, and aiding and abetting criminals, as well as accessories to murder,” Cordovin proclaimed. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due free women. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Atlas-Argus Military Garrison until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminals?”

Saphron and Terra both shouted their protests, but it was no use. The video confirmed them as accomplices, and there was no way they weren’t going to be taken away in chains. The police officers wrestled their arms behind their backs and jammed both women up against walls of their home. Cold, metal shackles were pressed over their wrists, and with a pair of sharp _clicks_ , they were both handcuffed.

“Please, officers!” Terra yelled. “It was just me! Saphron had nothing to do with the heist—”

“You two can save your excuses for the jury!” the Argus police officer barked. “Gag and search these whores!”

Cordovin raised an eyebrow. “Search?”

“We can’t have them smuggling any contraband into the station, ma’am.”

“And they won’t. Because they’ll be going to the military base,” Cordovin growled. “This may be your jurisdiction, but this is an Atlas military case.”

“What? But that’s—”

“The criminals will be taken into my custody,” Cordovin declared, stomping up to the policeman. “Is that clear, officer?”

The Argus policeman gulped under the huntress’s glare. “Crystal, ma’am.”

Saphron and Terra might have been more grateful to Cordovin for keeping them out of the hands of the discriminatory policeman, if she had actually bothered to belay his order. Both women had their mouths pried open by the Argus officers and bright red ballgag shoved between their lips. From there, the searches began.

Terra squirmed as the policemen patted their way up her dark-gray jeans and turned out the pockets of her light-blue cardigan. Once that was done, they undid the first few buttons of her navy collared shirt, exposing the lacy red lingerie that contained her sizable breasts.

“Looky here,” one of the officers leered, fondling Terra’s tanned tit. The CCT technician shuddered and looked away from her wife, struggling to subdue the sensation of her mammary being squeezed. “Seems these criminal sluts were getting ready to have some fun before we got here.”

“Let’s see what the other one’s got.”

Saphron squealed as the policemen tightened their grip on both her hips and her handcuffed wrists. One of them unbuttoned her beige vest and pushed down her orange top, letting her bust bounce free. While her wife had gone with sexy lingerie for their rendezvous, the Arc daughter had chosen to leave her pale breasts completely naked, a decision she greatly regretted as the lawmen pinched her pert pink nipples and twisted. The blonde woman shrieked through her gag as the sparks of pain and pleasure flashed through her body.

“Alright, that’s enough! They’re not huntresses, they’re not going to be made slaves,” Cordovin ordered, her Atlas guards pushing the Argus policemen off and taking over the restraint of the criminal women. “Get them out of here.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The Atlas guards wrenched Saphron and Terra away from the wall and marched them out of their home and off to jail.

As they were escorted down the stone stairway of the house, their neighbors began to point at their half-stripped bodies, particularly their exposed breasts.

“Commander Cordovin arrested the Cotta-Arcs?”

“But they always seemed so nice?”

“About time if you ask me! Those lesbians brought that Grimm attack down on us all!”

“…uh… how did they do that?”

“They just did!”

“Yeah… sure…”

Normally, Saphron would either be bristling at such an idiotic statement or rolling her eyes along with most of the block, but normally she and her wife weren’t getting arrested for helping out her baby brother.

She and Terra were shoved in the back of an Atlas Prison van. Their handcuffs were chained to the sides of the side of the vehicle and leg irons were latched around their ankles, binding their feet together.

“Take these two back to base for processing,” Cordovin ordered.

One of her guards saluted her. “Yes, ma’am! Do you want us to go arrest the other traitor as well?”

Saphron and Terra both raised an eyebrow at that. Jaune and his friends had all gotten away to Atlas. Who else was there left to arrest?”

Cordovin groaned. “No, trooper. We have discussed this. Adrian Cotta-Arc is not responsible for his mothers’ actions.”

“But he used his adorable cuteness to facilitate their _treachery_!”

“We are not arresting a baby!” Cordovin shouted. “Make sure he is safely taken into custody by Child Protective Services. And move out!”

Saphron and Terra both heaved sighs of relief knowing that their son would at least be taken care of. If all went well, he’d be sent to live with his grandparents in Vale until this was all sorted out.

 _If_ it was all sorted out. As the couple were reminded when the van’s doors slammed shut on their chained bodies and they were driven off to prison, there was no guarantee they’d ever know freedom ever again.

* * *

Things progressed rapidly once the Cotta-Arcs arrived at the Atlas Military base. Both women were fingerprinted for their new criminal records before getting shoved against a stripped wall and handed plaques with their names and prisoner numbers on them. Between four flashes of a scroll mounted on a tripod, Saphron and Terra both had their mugshots taken.

From there, they were forced to change into skintight orange prison jumpsuits, their wedding rings and Saphron’s bootlace necklace confiscated until such time they were found innocent, and then they were taken to their jail cells to spend the night.

However, they did not wake up there.

Saphron and Terra woke up butt-naked, but they wouldn’t be able to tell by sight. Their heads were sticking out of a pristine metal wall, along with their hands over them and their bare feet below them. The only way they were able to tell that the rest of their flesh was just as exposed was the brisk prison breeze that tickled over their skin. The only upside of the situation was that they had been ungagged.

Cordovin stood before them, a copy of the _Argus Gazette_ in her hands. Their mugshots were on the front page.

“ _Local Lesbians Slaughter Technicians_ ,” Cordovin sighed. “It seems the public has already made up their minds about you.”

“They’re going to crucify us!” Saphron shouted.

“Commander Cordovin, please!” Terra begged. “I confess, I helped Blake Belladonna infiltrate the station, but Saphron had nothing to do with it!”

“Oh no, honey, don’t you dare try that self-sacrificing bullshit on me!” Saphron roared before turning toward Cordovin. “Jaune’s friends didn’t kill those technicians! Why would they have come back to help against the Leviathan if they did?”

“You think I’m not wondering the same thing? I’m on your side, ladies. If I hadn’t used my clout to gain custody of you both, the policemen of your fair city would be raping you raw right now,” Cordovin replied. “But the technicians deserve justice. Forensic shows they were killed by a sword, which Ms. Belladonna’s weapon Gambol Shroud is. She and Ms. Xiao-Long were not present when I was fighting the rest of the group in the Colossus, a point which you have just said they were meant to be at the relay station. And given how killing a group of people who are in your way is very different from leaving an entire city of innocents to be slaughtered by Grimm… it doesn’t look good.”

Terra gulped. Her brilliant analytical brain ran through the information at their disposal and recognized that the Atlesian woman was correct. Based on the facts, the most logical scenario was that the technicians had gotten in Blake’s way and she’d killed them for it. Hell, the Cotta-Arcs had only known them a few days, they had no real reason to think she hadn’t!

After all, what else could have happened? Some other huntsman-class fighter decided to attack the relay station on that exact same day at the exact same time?

Saphron bit her lip. “So what do you suppose?”

“I don’t have a surefire solution,” Cordovin confessed. “But one of Atlas’ greatest scientists has created a device that, with the aid of the penetration male genitalia, force all excess information from a subject’s mind. It was designed for interrogation purposes, but I can use it to force you to give me everything you know or might be forgetting. Hopefully including something I can use to lessen your sentences.”

“You want us to have sex with your men?” Saphron gasped.

“Why the hell are we like this then?” Terra questioned, wiggling her hands and feet in the wall. “What is this device?”

Cordovin sighed, set down her newspaper on a nearby table, and picked up an intricate pen box. She opened it up and removed…

“Is that a feather?!” Saphron demanded.

The Atlas Specialist indeed now held a white quill feather in her hand, looking quite embarrassed at that fact.

“I don’t know how Pietro Polendina makes the things he does. I just know they work,” Cordovin insisted. “It’s your only chance.”

“This is ridiculous!” Saphron protested.

“I gain nothing by doing this!” Cordovin pointed out. “If you refuse, it’s no skin off my back. Your trial is happening soon no matter what any of us do.”

“Saph,” Terra pleaded. “It’s our only chance.”

The blonde woman turned her head away from her wife and growled. But before long, she sighed in resignation.

“Do it.”

Cordovin nodded and approached their bare feet, her feather ghostling its tip along Saphron’s exposed sole, the blonde woman going rigid at its touch. “For whatever it’s worth, I am sorry.”

She swung the feather all along the woman’s foot, from heel to toe, back and forth, over and over again. Saphron screws up her features, her face twisted as she bites down on her lip, trying to hold in what’s coming. Terra knows it won’t long though. There was a reason she always kept a feather duster in their bedroom drawer, and it wasn’t for maid roleplay.

Indeed, it’s barely a few seconds before Saphron can no longer hold it in.

“Hehehe—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” the Arc woman laughs, her breath forcibly pulled from her body. The only way Saphron had ever lost a fight had been when her little brother had gone for her feet, and whether she’d intended it or not, Cordovin was aggravating that weakness, tickling every sensitive area on the foot, including between the blonde woman’s toes. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”

Cordovin shuddered. “I’d almost forgotten how bad this was for others.”

Terra cocked her head to the side. “You’re not ticklish?”

“Not on my feet. A Saber mauled out the nerve cluster back in my academy days,” the Atlas officer revealed. She pulled the feather away from Saphron, her nimble fingers setting to work continuing the woman’s torment. She pressed the feather’s light threads against the tanned woman’s sole. “Now then, I believe you need to be primed as well.”

“Wait, wha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Alright, so maybe the feather duster hadn’t just been for Saphron. Terra couldn’t control her laughter, her fingers spasming as her glasses bounced on top of her head.

Cordovin kept up her tickle barrage for several minutes, both Cotta-Arcs cackling as they were ruthlessly stimulated. Eventually, in the midst of the onslaught, the feather began to glow green.

“You’re both primed,” the Atlas officer informed them. “My men are going to proceed with the rest of the operation. For this to work, you have to use the increased mental capacity to speak while this is going on? Do you understand?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“HAHAHA—WE D—HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Cordovin frowned. “Well, that’s less than promising. No matter. Troopers!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Let them have it!”

Saphron and Terra couldn’t see the guards approaching them on the other side of the wall, but they felt their rough, calloused hands take hold of their womanly hips. Through the haze of the tickling madness afflicted on their minds, they both felt large bulbous tips press at their wet pussy lips, glistening from the assault on their feet.

The Atlas troopers shoved their cocks into both women, their rigid rods sinking into the wives’ slick folds.

“HAHAHA—OH! OH! OH! OH—HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Saphron and Terra squealed, their mouths forming into perfect ‘O’s, the laughter from their tickling intermingled with the euphoric arousal from their fucking. Their nerves screamed as ecstasy flooded their senses.

Even still, they felt… something. Some strange energy from the soles of their feet seeped up through their bodies, rising higher with each thrust from their jailers, pumping higher and higher until it poured into their necks and heads.

The restrained women gasped, their minds swimming with energy and images. Terra’s brown eyes widened into saucers, memories of complex mechanical equations and computer data streams flooding the brilliant technician’s head. Whatever device the Atlas officer’s feather really was, it was supercharging her brain, making the Mistralian woman want to spout every scrap of information she knew.

Saphron was experiencing much the same thing, practically singing as her nerves were overloaded with pleasure and dozens of memories from her childhood, to her wedding, and all the way up to her arrest surged into her brain. But there were also others far more pertinent to the situation at hand. The feather, tickling, and fucking were meant to help them remember any information that could help lessen or drop the charges against them.

And she thought she had something. Something she’d overheard Jaune’s friend Ruby talk with that Maria Calavera about. Silver Eyes that could turn Grimm to stone or even disintegrate them outright.

The entire city had witnessed the Leviathan become petrified because of a strange silver light that flashed right before it could destroy the city’s shield. There had been rampant speculation about what could have caused such a phenomenon, though credit was still given to Cordovin for putting the monster down when it had broken free from the stone. If it became known that the heist group was responsible for buying Argus that crucial time, there was no way the jury would believe that Blake, a member of that team, had ruthlessly murdered the technicians at the CCT relay station!

It was their way out! A way to go free and get back to Adrian! She had to tell Cordovin!

“Cor—Oh! Ah! HAHAHAH!!! Ah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

“Speak clearly,” Cordovin advised them, seemingly not noticing Saphron’s speech attempt. “This device is experimental, so it is unlikely that you will retain the information you remember after you cum.”

Saphron’s crystal blue eyes widened. Her mind, swimming with images and memories, desperately tried to use her mouth to form words, to gain her and her wife’s freedom, but she couldn’t. Her body, bombarded by sensation from both her feet and her vagina, was overwhelming any conscious thought, preventing her lips from taking the necessary shapes to communicate with Cordovin. The blonde woman put every ounce of strength she could into overcoming her instincts, but she just couldn’t.

Instead, as the tickling kept up its rapid pace, the troopers fucking them from behind sped up. Their cocks rammed into the Cotta-Arc women without rest, squeezing out juices from their folds. The soldiers’ hips thrust up into Saphron and Terra’s thick butts, their pale and tan ass cheeks all growing red from the relentless assault.

“OH! OH! Sil—HAHAHAHA!!! AH! AH! _AAAAHHHHH_!!!!!

Terra’s tongue flopped out of her mouth, her lips drooling with saliva. When the soldier ramming her gripped down on her hips and impaled her all the way down to his balls, the technician’s glasses slapped against her nose as her brown eyes widened. The married woman let out a throaty moan, her pussy clenching around the invading phallus and an orgasm drenching the dick in her juices as well as finally drowning her completely in pleasure. All the knowledge she’d recalled from the procedure instantly faded.

Saphron tried to fight it. She tried to hold on, to speak the information that might keep them out of prison. But the ecstasy and tickling were just too strong, her nerves battered into submission from the sheer force of euphoria. And seeing her Terra, her beautiful tanned Terra, ahegao like a back-alley whore pushed her over the edge. All thoughts brought up by the procedure disappeared and the blonde woman came, her juices hosing down the soldier’s cock like it had tapped into a fire hydrant.

“Pull out!” Cordovin called, seeing the state of her prisoners.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The soldiers removed their grip from Saphron and Terra’s hips, both wives mewling and panting as their pussies were vacated, leaving their slick juices to dribble down their thighs.

Cordovin pulled back the feather. “Well? Did you remember anything that can help pacify the jury?”

Terra shook her head, saliva dripping down her chin.

“I had something,” Saphron said, trying not to shudder as sweat dripped down between her breasts. “Something about silver.”

“Silver?” Cordovin sighed. “I’m afraid that’s not enough to go on, my dear. And the energy used in the procedure could very well kill you if we try again.”

Terra gulped, slowly regaining her breath from the fucking, recognizing that their desperate plan to improve their situation had failed miserably. Hope plummeted from her heart. “So, what do we do?”

Cordovin shrugged. “Hope you get a good lawyer.”

* * *

They did, in fact, _not_ get a good lawyer.

“Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc! The people of Argus have found you _guilty_ on all charges!

The two women, back in their skintight orange prison jumpsuits with bright red ballgags shoved between their lips, shared terrified glances with one another as their fates were sealed. The bailiffs came up and locked their wrists behind their backs with handcuffs before dragging them to their feet for sentencing, the crowd shouting condemnations down on them the entire time. The only solace for the two convicted mothers was that Cordovin had gotten word to them in jail that Adrian had arrived safely to the custody of his Arc relatives in Vale.

The judge banged his gavel, demanding silence from the audience. “Considering the severity of your crimes, I cannot in good conscience commute your sentences to any less than life in prison. However, as Convict Terra Cotta-Arc is the only remaining qualified technician for the CCT relay station, she will be detained at Argus Women’s Correctional and be eligible for parole upon completing the training of a new team. Convict Saphron Cotta-Arc shall be sent to Mistral Maximum Detention Center in the capital to serve her sentence, with no chance for parole.”

“Waaht?!” Terra protested through her muffled speech. “Noo, you cahn’t—”

Saphron checked her wife in the shoulder to draw her attention. The spirited Arc woman shook her head. It was time to face the facts. They’d done her little brother a favor and because of that, they’d both been found guilty. Cordovin couldn’t help them, and no one else cared about the quiet lesbian mothers down the street. What was important right now was that one of them got out and made it back to Adrian.

And if that meant Saphron had to spend the rest of her life in prison, so be it.

Tears slipped from Terra’s eyes, her lips sucking hard on the ball of rubber in her mouth, but she nodded at her wife's plea.

“Take them away!” the judge shouted, banging his gavel.

The bailiffs gripped the Cotta-Arcs’ wrists and marched them out of the courtroom. They were taken to the convict distribution center and handed off to the police for transportation. Tears fell from Saphron’s eyes as she watched a pair of uniformed officers shove her wife in the backseat of a police cruiser and drive her off to her incarceration.

A hand clamped around Saphron’s butt, the blonde woman’s back shooting ramrod straight as she was groped. She turned her head, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the Argus police officer who led her and Terra’s arrest.

“Let’s go, you criminal slut,” he chuckled, gripping hard on her handcuffed wrists and dragging her towards another police cruiser. “You’ve got a long trip to the capital ahead of you. And the boys are looking forward to breaking you in on the flight.”

Saphron paled, the ulterior meaning of his words obvious. She wailed through her gag, but she was unable to get away from the policeman or the other guards before they locked leg irons around her ankles. The blonde woman was shoved into the back of the cruiser and driven away from the courthouse.

Once they arrived at the police station, she was pulled out of the car and escorted onto a prison transport by a squad of guards. When the doors closed, and the airship took off, the uniformed men all leered at her.

It was going to be a long flight. A horrid start to her new life as an inmate.

But as long as Terra could make parole, it would all be worth it… it would all be worth it…

* * *

Terra was so close.

As horrible as it was, life in prison hadn’t been too bad for the tan-skinned technician. She missed her wife and son every night, but every day, she was given tasks to complete, a schedule to follow, which made things easier to handle. Every day she was woken at the crack of dawn, guards waiting to escort her through her routine.

She was taken to the inmates’ bathroom, stripped out of her prison uniform, and made to shower. At first she was uncomfortable and embarrassed by the guards’ undisguised lusty stares, but in time she’d gotten used to them and just gone about her business. She was dressed, more than a few officers groping her pussy and breasts as her jumpsuit was zipped back up, and taken to breakfast. From there, it was off to her class.

It was ironic given the circumstances, her getting convicted of helping get her former colleagues killed and forced to train their replacements, but she found that she actually enjoyed her work. Her students were attentive and respectful despite her constantly handcuffed state, and the subject matter was technical that truly excited her. In only a few months, her class were fully trained and ready to take over the CCT relay station. And she was only a few days away from making parole. Only a few days until she was free to see Adrian.

Terra was so close, so close to being able to see her son again.

But it wasn’t to be.

It was right after her final class ended and she was being marched back to the transport that would return her to Argus Women’s Correctional. One of the guards slipped right behind her and Terra felt a sudden heavy strike to the back of her head, her vision going black as she tumbled to the ground.

She didn’t feel the impact, but she woke up in the grass, groaning as she rose to her knees amidst a thick green forest. She was still in her orange prison jumpsuit, but her hands were unbound and in front her, allowing her to reorient her glasses to she could see properly. When she brushed her fingers through her chestnut hair, scattered pine needles tumbled off her head.

Where was she? How did she get here? Where were her guards?

That last question was quickly answered when a spotlight shined down on Terra from above, the shadow of a bullhead bearing down on the convicted technician. Four guards dropped down on cables, all of them aiming rifles at her.

“Terra Cotta-Arc! Get on the ground!”

“Hands behind your head!”

Terra had no idea what was going on, but she wasn’t a huntress, so she instantly obeyed the barked orders just as her months in prison had taught her. The guards charged forward and knelt down at her sides, wrestling her arms behind her back and sealing them with the now familiar feeling of handcuffs, her ankles soon bound in leg irons.

“You led us on quite the chase, Inmate 9834,” one of the guards gloated. “But you were never going to escape justice.”

“Justice? Escape?!” Terra squeaked. “No, I wasn’t trying to escape! I have no idea how I— _Mmm_!”

The guards were uninterested in her protests and clogged her lips with a ring gag. From there she was attached to one of their cable like cargo, lifted up to the bullhead, and flown back to prison.

Once there, it was only minutes before she was seated before the warden in his office, a grey-haired old man in a respectable suit. He tutted at her like she was a schoolgirl who’d tried to skip lessons.

“Convict 9834,” the warden reproached. “I had such high hopes for you, Mrs. Cotta-Arc. You’ve been instrumental in paying for your crimes and getting the relay station back up and running. I myself have seen nothing but model behavior from you and would have gladly spoken on your behalf at your upcoming parole meeting.”

Terra nodded madly, unable to speak through her ring gag but desperate to make him understand just how much she valued his support. With his word on her side, she’d certainly be able to make parole and see Adrian.

“But there were always rumors of your true nature. A sultry minx just waiting to sing her siren’s song and get the drop on unsuspecting, honest men,” the warden lambasted her. He gestured to his side, where the guards who had always eye-fucked her in the showers and escorted her to class stood smirking. “Now, attempting to escape? That cannot be tolerated! With your classes finished, you will spend the next week in the punishment chamber to be used however the off-duty guards and police desire. And you can forget about making parole, now or ever!”

“Nooh!!!” Terra squealed. “Plehse, nooh!”

“Get this criminal slut out of my sight!”

The guards grinned at that command, grappling Terra to her feet and hauling her out of the warden’s office. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what had happened. The guards had been wishing she was a huntress that they could sell into slavery and fuck as they wanted since she’d arrived. Her being so close to attaining parole wouldn’t do, so they’d framed her for an escape attempt to add another crime to her criminal record, prevent her from getting out legally, and get her sent to the punishment chamber where they could rape her to their hearts’ content.

But they didn’t know what they’d done! These bastards! Her sentence specifically stated that she would only have a chance at parole right after she finished training the replacement technicians for the relay station. With that opportunity withdrawn, she was going to stay in prison for the rest of her life! Just like her wife! She’d never see Adrian again!

Somehow, she didn’t think the guards would care if they knew. They certainly didn’t care that she was crying as they spanked her bum to get her to walk down the halls of cells.

When they arrived at the punishment chamber, it was just like the horror stories the other inmates had told her. Chains connected to shackles falling from the ceiling and coming out of the floor, pillories and stocks set off to the side, tables of sex toys and vibrators ready to be used on her…

Terra whimpered as the guards stripped her out of her skintight orange prison jumpsuit, exposing her dark skin to the cold dungeon air. She was marched forward and bent over, her pillowy ass getting smacked in midair. Chains were pulled down from the ceiling and shackled around her handcuffed wrists, while a pair were brought up from the floor and secured around her ankles. A collar from the sex toy table was wrapped around her neck, the leash pulled taut, and tied to the wall in front of her, trapping her in a strappado position.

The guards all chuckled at her predicament. “Well, isn’t this a fine-looking MILF tart!Ha!”

“Plehse,” Terra pleaded. “Plehse dohn’t doo this.”

The guards parted ways, allowing one of their number to step forward. Terra’s eyes widened.

It was the Argus police officer who’d led her and Saphron’s arrest. The grinning bastard unzipped his fly, letting his massive rigid cock bounce free and slap the former CCT technician in the face. “Mrs. Cotta-Arc, you and your girlfriend helped rogue huntsmen and huntresses steal a military airship and murder innocent people. Anything you get, you deserve, convict.”

He gripped Terra’s ashen, matted hair tight, and plunged his dick into her ring gagged lips. He pulled the criminal technician back and forth by her scalp sawing her lips from his tip to balls, her tongue forced to lather his shaft with long wet licks as her glasses smacked into the man’s flesh with each ramming.

The convict hoped that such would be the limit of her torture, but it was not to be. For Terra soon felt rough hands press into her bubbly butt cheeks and pull them apart. A moment later, she wailed against the dick in her mouth as another guard shoved his rigid cock into her asshole.

She was spit-roasted like a piece of meat, tugged back and forth by her hair and hips, a phallus always penetrating either her mouth or her sphincter. Her tanned skin jiggled with each movement, glistening with sweat just as it had during her fucking by Cordovin’s men.

But this wasn’t like that at all. Unconventional as that had been, it had been done with her consent, in an attempt to help her escape prison. To say that she’d been filled with pleasure beyond anything she’d ever imagined was a minor but crucial detail.

Now, she had been framed for trying to escape prison, and the guards were most defiantly _not_ trying to help her. There was no pleasure from the oral and anal sex she was being brutally objected to, just unrelenting, uncaring pain and abuse.

And all Terra could do was cry and pray that this session would be over soon.

The guard at her back clapped his pelvis into her derriere a few more times, her cheeks reddening from the ravaging. Finally, he hilted himself in her asshole and sprayed tan-skinned woman’s bowels with molten semen. He let out a pleased sigh and pulled out, fapping a few times to scatter dots of warm white cum across Terra’s bum.

The police officer grinned when saw that. He pushed his captive back with her hair and wrenched his bloated cock out of her gullet. He closed his fist around the rod and stroked it until its payload flooded out from its depths and sprayed into Terra’s face. Her cheeks, forehead, hair, and red-rimmed glasses were coated in a thick layer of hot white jizz.

“That’s two of your holes down, you criminal slut,” the policeman taunted, stroking his cock back to hardness and stalking back around her. “How about we plug up the last one? Give you a replacement for that kid of yours you’ll never see again.”

Terra shook her head, tears streaking down her cum covered face. She pressed her thighs together, hoping against hope that it would be enough to keep them out. It wasn’t, and the officer rammed his cock into her pussy, raking its way across her dry folds.

“Look on the bright side, convict,” the officer called out. “However bad you have it here, your gal pal has defiantly got it worse in the capital. They love their whores there!”

Terra flinched as her strappado bound form was bounced on top of her rapist’s dick. She’d heard plenty of rumors from the other inmates about what became of women sent to the capital’s Maximum Detention Center.

Her poor sweet Saphron.

* * *

“Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me raw like the whore I am!”

“You have quite the mouth on you, don’t you, Mrs. Cotta-Arc?”

Saphron grinned back at the councilman currently railing her sweaty naked body doggystyle over a desk. “You bought a Warden’s Woman, sir. You paid for the highest quality.

“Ha! That I did, you Vale slut! That I did!”

Saphron had thought the worst part about prison had been the flight there, spending the entire time being raped in every hole by her escort squad. When the airship had finally set down, she been stripped naked and hosed down by a jet of freezing cold water, supposedly to clean off the cum sticking to her pale skin, but she figured by the leers she was getting that the guards just enjoyed seeing a soaking wet naked woman.

After she’d gone through general initiation with the rest of her batch of incoming convicts, a pair of guards had taken her inside and informed her that the warden had wanted to see her. She’d been confused why that would be, she’d only just arrived and her case was hardly special among the dozens of murderers and bandits Mistral arrested every month, but she could hardly refuse.

She’d been marched to the warden’s office, the older man with salt and pepper hair shooting her a genial smile, like an eel dipped in grease. He made the usual soapbox speech about how he hoped she’d come to see the Detention Center as a home away from home while she paid her debt to society with hard labor, but it didn’t take long before he got to the real reason he’d summoned her. He kept an eye on all incoming inmates and selected out those he found most attractive to become members of his Warden’s Women, his own personal harem and prostitute ring that he rented out to prominent figures in Mistral society. She, as a quote “blonde Vale bombshell”, qualified.

It was only the fact that she was still handcuffed that kept her from slapping him.

The warden flashed a snake’s smile, assuring her that she could live like a queen in her cell if she accepted his offer, implying that things would very much go the opposite way if she refused, which she did. He sighed and waved her on her way, though not without a final assurance that his door would always be open if she changed her mind.

As if she ever would. She'd been raped by the policemen who’d brought her to this hellhole, and that was more than enough for her. No one would ever touch her like that again until her darling Terra made parole and paid her a conjugal visit. She hadn’t expected prison to be pleasant, she could survive until then.

She soon found out just how wrong she was.

Life behind bars was quite literally hell. She was the new meat and most of the other prisoners were either ex-bandits or killers. Whenever she was in the showers, the other women would jump her in gangs, pinning her against the wall and pounding her quim until she gushed whether she liked it or not. When the cafeteria refused to give her enough food to complete her work quota for the day (doubtlessly on the warden’s orders), she’d had to beg the other inmates to give her supplements from their meals. Predictably, they only obliged in exchange for various humiliating sexual favors.

Saphron was the prison bitch, sucking and fucking every woman she could just to survive day-to-day. She’d been bent into every shape and position imaginable and had her face, tits, and cunt stepped on and mauled by dozens of pairs of feet. When she went to the guards to plead for help, they’d accused her of trying to seduce them and dragged her down to the punishment chamber to be raped long into the night.

Eventually, the six months it was supposed to take for Terra to make parole came and went. Nothing. No message, no conjugal visit, no letter with a picture of Adrian, nothing. Saphron had faith in her wife, she knew she hadn’t forgotten her… but she also knew that Mistral’s prison system was easily corrupt enough to have made something else happen to her love.

No salvation was coming. She was already whoring herself out just to survive. If it was going to happen anyway, why not be taken care of like a princess?

She sent word to the warden and took on her first assignments, to rave reviews apparently.

The reaction in the prison was instantaneous. Where before she’d barely scraped by enough food to survive, now she was eating like a queen, the kitchen even letting her come in under supervision and make one of her famous casseroles. Where once she’d suffered under the heel of every inmate in the Detention Center, now everyone but the other Warden’s Women approached her for favors, which she took great joy in using to have herself pleasured when she wasn’t on assignment. And while the guards didn’t bow to her every whim, she was still a convict after all, they didn’t dare drag one of the warden’s moneymakers off to the punishment chamber for a bit of fun.

Saphron would have given anything to have her old life with Terra and Adrian back, but if she was to be in prison for the rest of her life, she could think of worse situations to be in. Especially, since the sex of her assignments, though rarely with women, was quite pleasure filled.

Her current client was one of Mistral’s illustrious councilmen, one of the corrupt bigwigs the warden needed to flatter to keep his operation going. Apparently, he’d fashioned himself something of a huntsman until a clash with the White Fang had forced him to retire, so her boss had instructed her to throw a little roleplay into the fucking. To sell the experience, she was a criminal that he’d arrested years ago and had seduced in prison to be his mindless sex slave.

Truly, men desired women for their minds. And they wondered why she preferred her own gender. Oh well, she had a job to do.

“That’s right, sir! I’m just a dirty Vale slut!” she squealed, flopping her soaking tongue out of her lips. Her pale, juicy body jiggled with every smack against her hips. “I’m not worthy of your thick, _bulging_ huntsman cock! But my filthy criminal pussy needs you so _badly_!”

“Ah, Mrs. Cotta-Arc, putting you behind bars where you belong was the finest hour of my illustrious career,” the councilman grunted. He gripped her handcuffed hands tighter and slammed his full bloated weight down on top of her, pressing her buoyant bust into the wooden sheen of the desk as he thrust into her cunt over and over again. “All this effort you’ve made to rehabilitate yourself, I think it deserves a reward.”

“A… _ah_!... reward? My love, the only reward I need is your dick ravaging my womb like no other man can.”

“And it is within your womb that I shall leave my mark. I’m going to bless you with my child, you convicted whore!”

“ _Uh…_ what?” Saphron squeaked, breaking character for just a second, before forcing her ahegao back on her face. “Yes! Oh, yes, my virile huntsman master! Fuck me! Pound me! Impregnate me! _Knock me up_!”

“Here it comes, bitch!”

The councilman rammed forward and sheathed his dick into her pussy. Sticky molten cum flooded into her womb, painting every wall white and drowning her eggs in semen. Saphron’s cunt, well-trained by that point, triggered its orgasm at that moment, slamming the blonde woman with a rush of ecstasy as her folds clenched tight around her client’s steadily flopping rod.

By the end of it, he pulled out with a smile, his creampie dribbling out of Saphron’s pussy lips.

“Tell your boss he’ll have my support for the next six months,” the councilman said, zipping up his pants and walking out of the room. “And excellent performance, sweetheart. If you weren’t already a criminal slut, you’d make a hell of an actress.”

Saphron pouted, her fingers reaching around her butt to trace the rim of her gushing quim. “Thank you, sir.”

She’d been cum inside more than a few times since her sentence had begun. Before she’d always been able to take birth control for them, provided by the warden. But she was only given that if the client contacted her boss and confirmed that the impregnation had just been for roleplay or fun, and they didn’t actually want the kid. If they did though, well, “A Warden’s Woman always did as she was told”. It made the waiting period between when she was creampied and when she was handed the medicine extremely nerve-racking.

And sometimes, she looked down at her stomach, thought of the new life growing within, and thought of Adrian, of her little baby boy that she’d never see again. He was safe in Vale with her parents, probably being showered with presents by his aunts, but his mothers were locked away for life on another continent. They’d never see him again.

That thought made tears well within her eyes, and her spirit wavered. She wondered, if it would be so bad, if a client decided to make her deliver the child within to term, if she held her baby in her arms once again, listened to them as she hugged it to her chest…

Then she remembered that the child would immediately be taken from her to live with its father, never to see her again. Just like Adrian. Just like Terra.

Her life as a family woman was over. She was nothing but a convicted whore now. She needed to remember that.

A pair of guards entered the room and hauled her to her feet by her handcuffed hands. They marched her back to the warden’s office. Her next assignment awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from TheAce. Not sure hope well I worked in the requested tickle section, but I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, if anyone is looking for the Arslan Arrested story, it is the second chapter of 'Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina - Arrested'.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have eleven requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Pyrrha  
> \- Yang  
> \- Glynda  
> \- Summer  
> \- A sequel to this with Coco, Velvet, Arslan, and Reese  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow


End file.
